Emi
by hawklies
Summary: He didn't know how to take care of a kid, he wasn't Cloud..
1. Chapter 1

Emi  
By: Princess Yori  
Summary: He didn't know how to take care of a kid, he wasn't Cloud.  
Genre: Humor/Friendship  
Pairing: None  
Setting: AU  
Rating: K+  
Status: Complete  
Type: Multi-Chapter

Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. This story and the possible OCs involved are all me, however. Enjoy.

* * *

"Kadaj!" Yazoo shouted, staring down at what he deemed a threat.

His brother had damaged his bike somehow and in a fury gone off to fix it, interrupting him was dangerous territory, but then, there were more pressing matters at hand. He stayed at least five feet away from the being, watching it wearily to make sure it remained intrigued by the rippling water, and not by him. As a natural reaction his hand twitched at his gun, though he dare not pull it on the…thing.

"Kadaj!" He called louder, finally hearing someone walking up behind him.

"What do you want Yazoo, I'm busy," His younger brother stated flatly, Yazoo assumed his eyes had strayed over to their _visitor_. "Where did that come from?"

"It followed me."

He turned to Kadaj, who stared back at him in disbelief. It was a hard thing to believe, things like this didn't just appear out of nowhere, and Yazoo and his brothers weren't easy people to follow, especially on their bikes. He was slightly fascinated to discover that he had been followed, and then worried. Had the thing been dwelling in their hideout the entire time, or had it really followed him from the nearby town?

"Followed you," Kadaj muttered. "That can't be right."

"What's Yazoo whining about now?" Loz's voice came from beside them; they glanced over to him and then back to the creature. "Huh?"

The trio stood there eyeing the being, as if waiting for it to lunge and kill them all. It was silly, considering it all, but they had never really _dealt_ with anything like it before. Yazoo was mostly unhappy because it seemed to have taken to him, instead of someone else. He'd tried to threaten it into going away, and it stared at him like he was stupid, he took small comfort in the fact his brothers had no idea what to do either.

"Did you…tell it to leave?"

"I think 'it' is a girl…"

"Loz, that's not important."

"I tried, it—er she didn't listen."

Kadaj sighed and hid his face in his hand, before turning away.

"I don't have time for this, get rid of it," He waved at the air like it would make it all disappear before running off back to his bike.

"Loz?" Yazoo glanced pleadingly, hoping not to be left alone for such a mission.

"It's all yours…" Loz turned walking off as well.

Yazoo stared at the girl, trying to suppress his fear; they could sense that, _right?_ Slowly he stepped over to the girl, who had begun to swirl the water with her hands, she glanced up at his approach, freezing him where he stood. She then smiled and stood.

"My name's Emi, what's yours?" His eyes widened as she tilted her head serenely, she was more insane than _Kadaj_.


	2. Chapter 2

The child, Emi, lounged comfortably against him as they rode off towards Midgar. It was distracting having her there, an unusual urge to protect her from falling—or anything—nagged at him the entire way. He wasn't protective over anything, except maybe his hair, but that was different, he actually _liked_ his hair. He didn't even know this child. He wasn't even sure she came from Midgar, but when he had asked her where she came from, she only shrugged. Unfortunately, he knew exactly the person he was going to have to ask, and that was something he wasn't looking forward to. He tried to convince himself that he was going slower than usual because he didn't want to meet this person, and not because he was concerned for the child's safety.

Healin Lodge approached much more rapidly than desired, despite the slower speed. He wondered if Emi had ever been outside of her own neighborhood, judging from the look of fascination that never left her eyes he decided on no. He slid off the bike, glancing at the child, who impatiently held out her arms to be set down off of the bike. Keeping her arms length away he set her to the ground, he stepped forward a few feet, glancing back to see she hadn't moved from the spot.

"C'mon kid," He motioned, she remained firmly planted.

"I'm supposed to hold your hand, don't you know anything?"

He eyed her, slightly put off by her down talking him, but turned around and grabbed her hand, pulling her along. He tried not to pay attention to her eyes burning into him, like he was something on display as he marched them up the steps. He took a swift glance down at her before pounding on the door. As he dreaded, the one person he was hoping to avoid, opened the door, guard up and weapon out. Yazoo let the girl's hand slip from his as he raised them slightly in surrender. The fiery Reno seemed shocked, and appalled to see him standing there at Shin-Ra's supposed new hide-out.

"What do you think you're doin' here?" Reno asked perturbed.

"Not a social visit," He returned the small glare he received. "This kid followed me; I assumed you could find where she belonged, seeing as how you have nothing better to do."

Reno glanced down finally noticing the kid, the confusion across his face amused Yazoo. He waited somewhat impatiently for Reno to do something, either reject or accept his asking for help. Humiliating really, he'd prefer to go to Cloud, Reno however had been closer, and was more likely to _be_ where he was stationed. Finally Reno kicked the door open the rest of the way and let the two of them inside.

"Surprised you didn't sacrifice her to Jenova or somethin'" Reno remarked under his breath while Emi ran off to sit on the leather couch.

"…" Yazoo leaned against a wall while Reno dug through a computer, he observed Emi, interested in her innocent trust. If only she knew…

"Orphan," Reno spoke up suddenly.

"What?"

"The girl, she's orphaned, like most kids round here."

"Great so what do I do with her?" Yazoo glanced over, a smirk dancing across Reno's face.

"Well, you could always adopt her; I'm sure deep down you've always wanted to be a mommy."

Yazoo forced himself from the wall, winding his hands around Reno's suit. Reno was still much too amused for Yazoo to be a threat. The red-head wriggled away, and turned to Emi, who to both of their displeasure had fallen asleep. Yazoo walked over to her, unsure of his next move, but he was sure sleeping wasn't part of it.

"I wouldn't do that," Reno spoke up, Yazoo heard a lighter flick, he turned back around. "Kids like to sleep yo, wake 'em up and you're in for hell."

"Fine I'm leaving," Reno stepped in front of the door and shook his head.

"I don't think so; do I look like Cloud to you?"

Yazoo groaned, today was turning into a lot of work. He wondered how full time parents ever did anything, he glanced back to the kid. He caught Reno glancing at her too.

"She is kinda cute, for a brat," Reno muttered, taking a drag on his cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

Yazoo felt a tugging at his jacket, his eyes snapped open, he glanced to the source, Emi. He hadn't remembered falling asleep, he looked around, but it appeared Reno had followed in suit. The little girl stared up at him, her brown eyes seeming ready to spill over with salty liquid, alarmed he rapidly tried to figure out what to do. Crying children were likely to be less than bearable, as non-crying children hardly scratched the surface. Her hand remained clinging to his jacket, he was almost afraid to move, as if that might set her off.

"Please don't cry," He spoke to her, she didn't respond, just kept clinging. "What do I do…?"

In an instant she flung herself at him, wrapping around him and burying herself in his clothes. He stared shocked and uncertain. He wondered if he should do something to comfort her, like he had seen others do, it was the best he had, so carefully he placed a hand on her back, holding her awkwardly. He watched her auburn hair shake slightly with the rest of her, _was she scared?_ If she was, why seek comfort from _him_ of all people? Granted she didn't have very many decent choices in the room… He gently began to rub her back in an attempt to stop the shaking; it scared him more than her usual cheery self. Surprisingly it comforted himself as well, slowly she relaxed, and he realized she had fallen back asleep.

He heard the thudding of boots behind him; he glanced over at Reno and sighed. Reno tilted his head and proceeded to light another cigarette, if Reno never slept, Yazoo was sure he'd never pause in smoking.

"See yo? You're a natural, which...Is weird," Reno shrugged. "Anyway, someone should be by soon to take her off your hands."

He glanced down at Emi, relieved that she would soon be gone, but slightly miffed that he would never be able to figure out the flood of strange emotions. Reno apparently sensed his confusion, as he brought a hand down on Yazoo's shoulder.

"I guess you aren't completely alien, yo, still have the human instincts to care for something."

"I don't care about her," Yazoo retorted, turning his attention to Reno.

"You shoulda let her cry then."

"Crying children are annoyances."

Reno shook his head and left the room, Yazoo then realized he had yet to stop rubbing the child's back, and quickly dropped his hand. She shifted against him, slowly raising her head in response to the sudden change, when their eyes met the urge to protect returned. It was getting rather frustrating.

"I had a bad dream…"

"Um," Yazoo studied her for a moment. "Do you, uh, wanna talk about it?"

It couldn't hurt to let her talk; besides soon she wouldn't be his problem anyway. At least it was something to do for the next few moments. The silence quickly became awkward around Emi, as if he was supposed to know what to say, do, like she was waiting for him to realize something.

"I was with momma, at the park, like usual, but then…the evil man," She folded herself back into Yazoo; shaky again, he reacted, this time stroking her hair. "He took her away…"

His eyes widened slightly, he could understand that pain. Maybe…they weren't all that different. He frowned; fighting against his self, there was no getting attached now.

"That happened to me too," He said quickly, unthinking.

"I bet you miss her."

"Sometimes…"

She stared at him, he felt slightly uncomfortable, but he could feel his guard slipping away. Slowly a grin spread across her face, as he wandered through his own thoughts of Mother, or Jenova as everyone else referred to her as. He raised an eyebrow, confused by her sudden change in attitude.

"Let's be friends, Yazoo," She nodded slightly.

"Huh?" He stared at her, if there was something he was even more unsure of than children, it was _friends_.

"I've never had a friend before, it'll be fun right?"

"I wouldn't know."

She pondered that for a moment before jumping out of his lap and shrugging.

"Let's find out together then!" She smiled. He stood up, and unsurely nodded. "Don't worry; it can't be too hard…"

She grabbed his hand and swung it playfully, he stared at her, awestruck. She babbled on about things he hardly caught before the door reopened with Reno standing in the door way. Quickly she silenced.

"They're here."

"Who's here?" Emi glanced to Yazoo who glanced down.

"People…to find you a home."

She pulled away from him and backed away before glaring up at him. He winced, feeling sorry for the kid, but still unable to bring himself to keep her himself. It would be wrong, he didn't know what to do, and Kadaj and Loz probably wouldn't be excited about the idea…

"You don't want me?" She demanded, he, taken aback tried to respond. "I thought you were my friend!"

He glanced to the floor.

"I don't know how…"

"You can learn! Don't let them take me, please. I'll be good; I'll do whatever you say, just _please_."

Reno shuffled over and leaned into Yazoo.

"She's already lost someone once, you gonna make her do it again?"

"I didn't choose this, she did, I didn't make her follow me!"

"Whatever," Reno walked over to Emi extending a hand, she stared at him horrified.

They moved past him, he pretended to be preoccupied with something else. He heard Reno stop in the door way, stalling. He sighed, and turned around. Kadaj and Loz were going to hate him for this…


End file.
